


Mobius Noir: Infinite Snippets

by BlazingBeast20, EdgeHedgeShads



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Cages, Collars, Dark, Detective Noir, Detectives, Drinking, Emotional, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, F/M, Film Noir, Fist Fights, Gangsters, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Sex, Infant Death, M/M, Murder, Physical Abuse, Prostitution, Sex, Smoking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingBeast20/pseuds/BlazingBeast20, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgeHedgeShads/pseuds/EdgeHedgeShads
Summary: An unexpected visit from a pregnant prostitute forces the gang leader into a difficult position when he must decide between kicking her and her unborn pups to the curb or letting her take refuge in his hideout and live off of his already depleting resources.
Relationships: Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)/Original Character(s), Infinite/Shadow the Hedgehog
Kudos: 12
Collections: Case File Collection





	1. Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! First of all, I would like to thank everyone who has taken an interest in the main Mobius Noir fic that is being written. It has been a labor of love and Shads and I have been happy to bring it to you all. That said, we are still writing for it, but in the meantime, I will be providing some snippets of Infinite's past to show how interactions with others have shaped him into the gang leader he is now. I hope you all enjoy these and look forward to being brought more of the main fic. - Zee
> 
> \- A look into the past before the main events of Mobius Noir.  
> \- Centered mostly around Infinite and his interactions with others in his life.  
> \- More snippets will be added later.  
> \- More tags and warnings will be added as stories are.
> 
> Come join us in our Noir dedicated server to see more on the main fic and meet others~
> 
> https://discord.gg/NKxK4Rx

_His claws tap rhythmically against the wall that he's propped himself against, his amber and blue eyes scanning over the others as they move about the room. It's been weeks since a buyer has approached him for services, most too afraid to do business with police presence so close by lately. Currency isn't flowing in as regularly because of them and the inaction is making the entire gang antsy._

_All of this trouble because a body turned up in his territory. The precinct was on high alert the moment they realized they would be on the Jackal Squad's grounds and trying to move anything would be nearly impossible without harassment._

_"That bastard is once again cutting into my funds with his bullshit. If I ever get my claws into him…-"_

"Boss?" A younger jackal stands in front of him, nicked ears perked forward and attentive as he waits to be acknowledged. Infinite moves from the wall and straightens his posture, eyes still on the others as he addresses the young male. "What is it?" The other jackal glances towards the rest of the room, his gaze fixing on the door that leads outside before returning to his boss. "The dame you asked for is just outside. Want me to let -" Infinite's eyes narrow and fix onto him, silencing the younger male from continuing. "I didn't request any services." The other male fidgets under his glare before he turns away and heads to his office. "Bring her in. I'll deal with her myself." He doesn't care to wait for acknowledgement of his command, already walking away and passing through the entranceway of the room before slamming the door and seating himself at his chair. Either one of his gang members thought it would be amusing to set up a hook up for the night, or a previous lay had returned to try and worm their way into his graces as usual. It was almost always the latter though. The thought of others trying to use him always sours his mood, especially those that think they can sleep their way into his den. 

_"Another harlot that thinks I'm a fool..."_

A knock on the door forces him to temper his annoyance before he grants permission to enter. The jackal from earlier tentatively steps in, followed by a face the gang leader is familiar with. Infinite dismisses the other male with a growl before turning his attention to the woman in his office; a wolf he's had bent over his desk on more than a few occasions until nearly two months ago. Even now, her beauty can't be denied. Her sandy colored muzzle blends into her coarse brown and black ticked pelt. Honey golden eyes stand out in stark contrast against the darkness of her fur. And while she wasn't as curvaceous as other females he had previously entertained himself with, she still had enough to ignite the desires of most males. Had he not been in such a bad mood, he may have had her under him once more. "You better have a good reason for inviting yourself here." He props his elbows onto the desk, fingers lacing together to keep his chin lifted up. Despite the casual posture, there's nothing inviting in his tone or features. The wolf lowers her gaze momentarily before they come back up to meet his intense glare. "I didn't know where else to go…" The gang leader remains silent, studying her uneasy body language. She's normally a bit bold, perhaps because of her lupine heritage, but now she's shaking and clearly unsure of herself. Her earthy toned pelt can't hide the quiver, nor can the way her eyes darting around the familiar office hide her nervousness. Infinite had simply thought she was moved to another brothel within the city, or had even been killed, when it became difficult to acquire her services. It was the unpleasant and sad fate that awaited most prostitutes. Yet here she is now, her hands balling up at her sides as she stands in front of the gang boss.

When he still offers no response, she stares at him. It's obvious she's attempting to read his face and thoughts but he offers nothing. The jackal is too focused on something else. He finally leaves his chair to approach her, making her flinch when one of his hands comes up to cup her cheek and turn her head to the right. The beginning of a bruise has started to show through her light muzzle. It's nothing new to him though. Many of the working girls he has been with carry bruises and scars from their clients, and on many occasions, even their own "bosses." He takes note of another, older mark under her eye before he feels her trying to pull away. His grasp becomes firmer, a silent warning that foolish behavior would not be in her best interest. There's a pause in her movements, enough for the jackal to feel the shivers still coursing through her body. "Please...He might kill us if I go back." Her plea makes him turn her head back to face him, mismatched eyes now staring at her intently. 

_"Us?"_

His nose twitches as he draws closer to her and sniffs. Cheap perfume lingers in her pelt, covering her natural scent from a distance but unable to hide it in closer proximity. Infinite knows her scent but it's changed, this much he's sure about. It's different and less inviting than before, almost repelling in an oddly non-repulsive way. And then it all suddenly clicks.

_"You're carrying pups..."_

He releases her face, unsure of how to process this information before she once again pleads with him. "He won't tolerate someone that can't work. I don't want to end up like the others." She rubs at her still small belly, her tail lowering tightly against the back of her legs. "Why should I care what happens to you or your pups?" Infinite turns from her to sit back in his chair, gaze locking back to hers before continuing. "You're no mate of mine and those pups carry none of my blood. I owe you _nothing._ " The gang leader refuses to use his resources on those that just want hand-outs. Even his members have to earn their keep. "Get lost. I have enough harlots looking for free scraps." When she doesn't move, he taps his claws against the top of his desk and growls. "Are you deaf? Get out before I remove you myself." Again she remains frozen to her spot and now puts him in an uncomfortable position. He's never struck her, or any working girl, that has come to his office. Is that what she was banking on? That he wouldn't strike her right out of the room? Or perhaps she truly is more afraid of what will happen once she does leave.

_"Your pups are making you foolish."_

"A loan. I can pay it back. I just need -" Infinite stands abruptly from his chair, claws now digging into the wood's finish and fur bristling with his agitation, startling the wolf into silence. "How will you pay back a loan when you can't even work for your own employer?" Her ears drop, eyes cast down at the floor. "I can't use my body, I know that, but I'll do anything. Please…" The jackal stares at her a moment, his raised fur slowly flattening back down as he contemplates his options. She's useless as a lay while she carries her pups. She can't be trusted to run errands since her own boss will more than likely be looking for her. And that isn't even taking into account the recent slower flow of revenue coming in. Infinite walks past her to the office door, opens it and calls a member over. His voice is kept low as he speaks with them before closing the door again and addressing her. "I can't give you a loan and expect no currency in return. How will I pay for all the hungry mouths here?" Her gaze once again meets his, eyes tired and on the verge of emotions he recognizes but refuses to address. She nods in understanding before looking to the door and expects to be escorted out when another jackal knocks and enters. "You called for me, boss?" Amber eyes move between the wolf and younger jackal, curiosity clear on his features. "I need a spot set up for her to stay, one by my office." Gray cocks a brow at him. "Get to it, now. I'll explain later." The older male leaves quickly to make the arrangements, allowing the two to continue their conversation. "I thought -" "Don't think this is free. Nothing here is. You can't pay me with money or your body, but you will pay with something."

_"You're not special to me. I don't even like you. You're a past lay, already replaced by two others. And now you'll be used in other ways. Surely, you must have already assumed all of this. So why come to me at all?...Why do I even care what happens?"_

She was smiling, nervous but smiling nonetheless as she awaited to hear what her payment would be. "Can you cook and clean?" He asks, earning a confused look in return. "Everyone earns their keep here, and you'll be no different. You'll pay me with work that needs to get done in here. The boys need feeding and the hideout needs more care lately. Especially with how rowdy they've been." He can see her smile widening before she begins to blurt out her praises. He isn't interested though and growls. "Don't thank me. I'm not doing this as a charity. I just don't want your boss being stupid and adding your carcass to the pile to further interfere with my business." His words are harsh and take some of the energy out of her smile, but it's short lived when Gray returns to retrieve her. "Go with him. He'll set you up for the night. I advise you to get yourself comfortable while you can. You'll be very busy come morning." The wolf nods and follows the lighter pelted male out of the office and past the curious eyes of the gang members. Infinite steps just outside the office, annoyance lacing his tone as he looks over them. "Listen well, boys. She isn't on the menu, got it? If I catch or hear about any of you harassing her in any way, you'll be dealt with. _Personally_." With his warning issued, he returns to his office for the remainder of the night.

It isn't until a few hours later when Gray returns to the office and takes the seat in front of his boss' desk. "So, what's with the skirt?" Infinite's attention is focused on the paper in front of him, his pen skimming across the lines as he jots down words and numbers that the older jackal can't quite make out from his seat. "She'll be here helping with some much needed housekeeping for a bit." The older male snorts at the answer, knowing there must be more to the odd decision and pushes for more information. "Caught your fancy?" His boss sighs quietly, pausing his writing to look at his right-hand man. "She has not. Even less now that she's carrying pups." Gray's eyes widen at the news and fix on the gang leader with an almost accusatory look. It's one that the younger male doesn't appreciate. "Don't stare at me like that. They're not mine." Infinite is just about to continue his notes when Gray finally snaps out of the mild shock. "Why keep 'er then? Some of the boys are already talkin' about you takin' 'er as your woman. They might start thinkin' you put those pups in 'er too." Infinite leans back in his chair, giving up on his notes for now. "Let them think what they want." He falls silent as he stares down at the writing. Their tight budget is going to be even more difficult to work around with another mouth to feed. Still, he can't bring himself to regret his choice. "You think it's foolish of me, don't you?" the gang leader suddenly asks the older male before taking his paper and placing into a draw of his desk. Gray says nothing at first, as if deciding between honesty or an attempt to side step the direct question. The lighter coated jackal goes with honesty though. The same kind that had pushed him up to his current position in the gang. "I do. I think it's very foolish, 'specially from you." Infinite hums lightly, taking no offense to the blunt answer as he traces some old claw marks on his desk. His claws graze along the faded marks, stopping when he reaches fresher lines that cross through them.

_"More foolish than requesting the help of a stranger?_ _._ _..It seems I've left a mark of my own. An unintentional, yet deep one."_

Infinite stands from his chair and stretches to ease his tired muscles from the uncomfortable posture he had remained in the last few hours. "I appreciate your honesty, Gray. We'll discuss this more later." The older jackal nods and leaves the office to let him rest. Sleep doesn't come easily for him though and it takes some time before the agitated jackal can settle in and fall asleep. The stress of his gang's needs weigh heavily on his mind, more so now that an extra responsibility has been added. And a nag at the back of his mind makes his chest tighten in a way he hadn't felt since he was first sold.

_"Foolish indeed…"_

_The following weeks find the gang's "guest" busy from sun up to sun down as she cooks and tends to the hideout's many chores. It isn't easy, but she doesn't dare complain about the work. Even as her pregnancy becomes more evident, the wolf gratefully goes about her duties. After a month, some of the gang members take to assisting her with cooking. By the beginning of the following month, nearly the entire gang has dedicated itself to taking turns with the chores to help her out._

"And what about the lower end?" Infinite questions a scout as he jots notes down into a book. "Not a single one. They've stopped coming through. Though…" The gang leader pauses his writing to look up at the newer recruit, fingers tightening around the pen in unconscious irritation. The tone in the scout's voice always meant unpleasant news and trouble for him. "There's been a Chaotic wandering around, a grimey looking rat. Says he's looking for his boss' "best girl" and will pay for information on her whereabouts." Infinite drops the pen between the book's pages before closing it and pushing it aside with a small growl. Police presence was finally letting up and buyers would have the chance to return as well. The need for business to continue is too great to let this new nuisance run around unchecked. "What a bold little bastard." The scout dares to continue. "Boss? You want some of us to get rid of him?" Infinite shakes his head as he leans back against his chair, a claw tapping lightly against his desk." No. I won't risk another body bringing humans back into the territory. I want you and the others to keep track of his movements. He needs to be dealt with differently."

Within the week's end, as the sun sets and darkens the unlit roadways, the lackey rat is wandering around looking for the tipster who reached out to him with an offer of information. He searches for their meeting spot, eventually walking himself into a dead end within the mess of streets and alleys that make up the gang's grounds. The lackey curses as he realizes the position this spot has put him in and nearly jumps from his skin when he turns to see a jackal blocking his path back out. "Shit, one of the dogs." he mutters under his breath as the other male walks closer. "You're out here for your boss again?" The jackal questions as his nose twitches from the smell coming from the rat. He reeks of trash and cologne; a grimey being indeed. "My boss' girl, but ya know that already. You're the little birdy who told me she was spotted 'round here a few days back." The rodent approaches closer, a hand hovering next to one of the pockets of his jacket as he continues. "Ya reached out to me, so where is she hidin'?" The jackal hums in thought, his own hand coming out of his coat's pocket with a lighter and a box of cigarettes before looking at the rat with disinterest. "I heard you were paying for information like that. Nothing on these streets is given for free." He takes a cigarette and places it between white lips before returning the box to his coat while the rat scowls in response to his flippant attitude. His hand digs into his jacket's pocket and pulls out a knife before brandishing the unclean blade in his informant's direction. "Don't mess with me. The bitch was apparently seen in Jackal Squad territory and the boss wants her back. Now do ya have the info for me, or do I have to cut it outta ya?" A low growl escapes the canid. "That's right, she is in Jackal Squad territory. My territory." He lights the cigarette hanging from his muzzle, the flame illuminating the amber and blue irises that are locked onto the rat with a cold glare. "That makes her _my_ bitch now." The rodent's eyes widen in sudden realization that it isn't a gang lackey but the leader himself in front of him. He reacts with fearful aggression and rushes forward to bury his blade into the jackal's gut. It's a predictable move that Infinite avoids with a side step, letting the rat's momentum take him forward and leave his back exposed. The scared intruder swings his knife back around, only to have his arm grabbed and pulled hard enough to throw him off balance. The gang leader takes advantage of the opening and brings his knee up into the rat's ribs, taking silent and malicious pleasure in the sound and feel of bones breaking from the blow. The lackey drops his knife and falls to the ground with gasps of pain as Infinite takes a drag from his cigarette and circles around to look down at him. "My b-boss...is gonna hear-" The rodent's words are cut short as the jackal kicks him over to his back. It takes some time for him to catch his breath, leaving the gang leader to focus on his smoke. "Your boss is going to have to pay me for her. I don't supply anything for free." His reply seems to anger the lackey but he pays little mind to him, instead bending down to pick up the dropped knife and give it a quick look over. Dried blood and rust covers the blade, not a weapon worth taking, but certainly dangerous enough to cause serious infection with the smallest of cuts. The rat is either clever, or more grimey than originally thought. He turns back to his grounds' intruder and watches as he props himself back up on an elbow. "He ain't...gonna pay ya shit!" Infinite takes a final drag before flicking the still burning stick at him, the hot ember making him slap at his leg in a struggling attempt to put it out. He only just manages to hit it to the floor when the jackal crouches down to grab him by the throat and drag him up to his feet, the rusty blade now pressing against his broken ribs. The gang leader ignores the choked gasps as he snarls in response. "Your boss is _nothing._ The only reason he has that little whore house of his is because I allow it _._ He runs his business on _my_ streets because _I allow it."_ Teeth bared and patience at its end, he presses the knife harder into the lackey's side until a gasp of pain is the only response he receives. "Tell your boss that I want a meeting with him to discuss his owed dues. And if he chooses not to comply…" The grip on the rat's throat tightens, claws digging into his fur and skin as he denies him air. "I'll burn it to the ground with both of you inside." The jackal releases his hold and lets the rodent fall to the floor in a pained heap. "I'll have one of my boys send word for the meeting time and place." He turns and leaves the rat to pick himself up, tossing the knife into an open dumpster on his way back to his hideout. 

_His threat is enough to get the meeting he wants and acquire a small, yet steady, flow of currency to go along with his usual deals and business trades. It brings some peace of mind knowing the gang won't struggle but it isn't enough for the expecting mother still hiding within his den's walls. Her earlier improper diet and stress bring about an early labor that results in the birth of two weak pups later the following month._

"Boss? Still in here?" Gray's voice is just behind the office door but he doesn't respond, instead focusing on the drink in his hand. When the older male peeks his head in, he's greeted with a growl. "It's important." Infinite sighs and places his drink down, a sign he's willing to hear what his right-hand has to say. "The girl's old boss isn't cooperating." He waves someone else into the office, the money runner that had been sent out to receive the week's payment. His white muzzle is stained red with the blood still dripping from his nose and his left eye is nearly swollen shut from a violent blow. The sight of the other jackal's state makes Infinite's blood boil. "Tend to him. When you're done, get a message out to the Detective. Tell him to be here tomorrow night, sober." Gray leaves with the other jackal following close behind, leaving the gang leader to his thoughts. It isn't long before the agitated canid is unable to sit still though and he too leaves the office to busy himself with another matter that needs his attention. Next to his office, the wolf sits with her pups, one whimpering as it sleeps. She looks tired and worn but greets him with a weak smile. Infinite says nothing as he looks over the three wolves. His anger slowly simmers to be replaced by the same nagging feeling he had when she first approached him for shelter. The arrival of the pups has only intensified the frequency and he can't seem to shake it as easily as before. Worst still is the fact that it makes him irritable and generally unapproachable. 

"Do you think they're getting stronger?" Her voice is quiet and the question is straightforward, yet he can hear the plea in it. The hope that he sees what she wants to. "Perhaps so." he replies to her as he watches one of her pups yawn, gums pale pink before it nestles closer to her. 

_"They're slowly fading."_

"My boss is causing you problems again... isn't he? I saw that boy when he went into your office. He does things like that all the-" she's interrupted when one of the pups stirs and begins to cry. Infinite doesn't bother replying to her question though, instead returning to his office to let her care for her fussing offspring. He walks to his desk but doesn't settle into his chair until Gray returns."How is he?" he asks quietly as he grabs his half filled glass from earlier and stares at the liquid within it. "Nose is likely broke, shit wouldn't stop bleedin' for a good while. Eye is fine, just a helluva shiner…" He pauses when he sees the younger jackal down the remainder of his drink. "Boss?" Infinite's gaze remains on the now empty glass before setting it back down on the desk, a low sound rumbling in his throat in acknowledgement. "You been actin' odd lately. Ever since the skirt came here." His boss remains silent though. His thoughts are racing despite the outward appearance of calmness. The lighter pelted male decides to prod for a response with an accusation. "I think you taken a likin' to 'er." The claim earns him a glare but it fades just as quickly. "I've already told you before, I have no interest in her." Gray isn't satisfied with the answer though. "I ain't blind, so what is it? Affection? Puppy-love?" The older male rounds off as he dares to prod more.

_"I don't think I even know what that feels like. I never have..."_

A low growl rumbles in Infinite's throat, fur bristling in response. "For the last time, she is nothing to me. I don't feel anything like that for her or her sickly pups. I'm not capable of such emotions." His lips curl up, teeth bared at the older male as his temper begins to flare. _"_ Do you think this marked desk is the result of affection or puppy-love? Did any of it sound as such?" He leans towards the other male, his frustration barely kept in check now. "Step out of line again and I'll rip what's left of your ears from your head." Gray remains silent under the gang leader's sudden anger, sure he'll be kicked out of the office for his interrogation. 

_"I'm not capable of anything but anger and violence...And they're always on the receiving end of it, despite my best efforts."_

Infinite looks away with a snarl before pressing himself back into his chair. He feels ashamed of his temper and how he's taken it out on his most trusted of members. It makes him feel like a pup throwing a tantrum. A tantrum that usually ends in all manners of bloodshed. Neither of them say a word, sitting in silence for a few minutes before he reaches into his desk to refill his empty glass. "I have been acting oddly, haven't I? I don't know what it is, but I don't mind her presence as much as I should. And my irritation...It comes from something I can't even explain." He takes a sip from his glass before looking to Gray and placing it in front of him. His silent peace offering for his misguided frustration. The other male doesn't hesitate to take it, sipping its contents before leaving the glass between them. "It ain't just you. The boys…" Gray pauses to find the proper words but can't seem to. It's then that he lets out a snort, realizing he's just as confused as his boss. "She's done a number on us." 

_"No...She's done nothing wrong. She's brought no harm, or even the trouble she seems to believe to have caused. I would actually dare to believe she's been good for the Squad."_

"Maybe it's admiration…The boys seem to have taken a liking to her, enough so that she might as well be considered part of the family. They also seem to be giving you less trouble than usual. I see the way the entire gang has changed. I see how they treat you both compared to just months ago. There's been a shift in attitudes within these walls, a positive one, and it becomes more apparent the longer she remains." Infinite falls silent, looking at the glass in front of him but not reaching for it. Gray dares to test the waters before the darker jackal can say anything else. "You want 'er to stay then? I mean, she is rather motherly towards the boys, but…-" His boss' fur bristles once more. It's subtle this time, but he knows he's hit something with his words. Another angered outburst is half expected but it never comes. Instead, the younger male sinks into his chair with a small sound of discomfort. His chest feels tight as Gray's words play on his mind. He had been trying to fight off the feeling for months now. The constant nag that was now always at the edge of his mind. The wolf had brought this feeling to the surface the night she came to his hideout and begged for help, not for herself, but for her unborn offspring. And it was nearly taunting now that the pups had been born, adding to the fatigue and stress that already weighed heavily on him. 

_"This is childish. Something a pup would worry about. And yet...I still humor these thoughts…"_

He sighs, attempting to clear his mind and loosen the tightness in his chest but it does little to help. The feeling of longing and bitterness remains. It's both frustrating and painful as he mentally laments the fact that he still feels cheated out of something most others experienced: A mother's love. Something primal, yet important that he had been denied as a pup.

_"That's it, isn't it? A petty jealousy. Jealousy over a pair of sickly pups and their prostitute mother. Still...to be so attentive to their needs, despite the poor chance of survival they have... They're lucky pups."_

The sound of Gray clearing his throat brings the brooding jackal from his thoughts. It's clear on the elder male's face that he's concerned about the sudden silence. "She can't stay here." Infinite begins before he takes the glass and downs the drink, glancing back to his right-hand man with a weary look. "All three of them need to leave." Gray doesn't question him, but he knows the other jackal is having a hard time ignoring the shift in his temperament. The older male tries to coax more from him with a quiet hum but Infinite ignores it. He's done with this conversation.

_The following night sees Shadow entering his office and questioning why his presence had been requested so suddenly. He seems on edge and just as irritable as the jackal himself, unable to sit still in his presence and voicing his annoyance with being there on one of his rare days off._

"Stop bitching and take a seat, hedgehog. You'll want what I have to offer you." When the stubborn detective instead pulls a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, Infinite decides to just continue. "You've been looking for a big break since making Detective, and I have just the thing to start with. There's a large prostitution ring that operates on my streets. Shutting it down will give you a much needed reputation boost." Shadow exhales the smoke from his lungs to question the jackal's motives. "Drugs and sex go hand in hand. You want me to bust something that's actually good for your business?" Infinite dismisses the question with a snort. "Take it or leave it, Detective. I want that business gone. And if you won't do something about it, I will." It doesn't take much more to convince Shadow to agree to it, knowing he needs the reputation gain more than ever now if he's to work on his own case more. Infinite reaches into his desk's draw, pulling a paper from it and handing it to the hedgehog. Crimson eyes skim over the writing that fills both the front and back of the paper, stopping only to look closer at one detail that catches his attention. "A dump site?" The jackal nods and looks to his office door, large ears turning to the boisterous sounds just outside. "A dump site for unwanted offspring and mothers. It's not an exact location but my scouts are sure it's in that area. Find it and follow the trail from there. You're bound to be led back to the ring leader's whore house and his dealings. The evidence will practically fall into your lap." 

The detective reads through some of the other writing, noting that some of it provides dates, names, and locations that the working girls usually frequent. All information that had been obtained throughout the prior weeks. Insurance for the Jackal Squad boss in case their slimey employer had decided to act out. "This is very detailed information. Too detailed to be from just a few days ago." The slightest hint of a frown pulls at the jackal's muzzle as he keeps his attention trained on the door though. The detective snorts but doesn't bother with trying to get an answer, instead focusing back on the information he's been given. Infinite hears the paper being folded and then a tiny wail outside the office before glancing back to Shadow. The other male stares back, ears perked and eyes already questioning the jackal before the words leave his mouth. "What the hell was that?" He doesn't answer him immediately, instead standing to approach the hedgehog before snatching the lit cigarette hanging from his mouth and taking it for himself. "An investment. Now get going. I have shit to take care of." The detective stands there a moment and watches Infinite seat himself back down before taking a drag from his stolen smoke. Unwilling, or perhaps unsure of how to deal with the odd behavior, the detective leaves his office with nothing more than a small growl. It isn't until he leaves the hideout completely that he allows Gray to bring the mother and her pups back near his office. A necessary precaution to keep his and Shadow's dealings a secret. 

"So, did he take the offer?" the older male asks casually as he stands by his desk. "Of course he did. He would be a fool to let an opportunity like this slip by." The lighter coated jackal scratches at his chin as he watches his boss. "You sure you want the detective to do this? You ain't gonna be able to get your hands on him once he's booked." Infinite nods as he looks over to the older canid. "As much as I would enjoy dealing with him personally, I know he won't fare any better with Shadow let loose on him. The evidence will be more than enough to have him convicted and sent off to Prison Island within a very short time." A soft hum leaves Gray at the mention of the prison. Most on either side of the law know of the notorious facility. And they're all aware that chances of survival are non-existent if sent there. "That bastard is already dead, he just doesn't know it yet."

_True to the gang leader’s words, the information provided points the detective to all the important leads he needs to speak to within the Jackal Squad’s territory. After two weeks of questioning and deduction, the hedgehog is finally able to pinpoint the location of the dump sight and brings it to the attention of his station. Everything points right back to the employer of the deceased and a raid is carried out, shutting the “business” down for good and leading the cruel and unscrupulous owner to be sent off to Prison Island shortly after._

“The trial lasted only two days before the judge sentenced him. I would have denied him one all together.” The detective grumbles as he sinks into the seat in front of Infinite’s desk. The canid peers up from some forged documents before moving them aside to continue reading through later. “It doesn’t matter now. He won’t last long.” he responds as he looks over the black hedgehog. The other male has been fidgeting since he came into his office nearly an hour ago. The need for a drink is as clear as the frown on his features.”I hope they butcher him.” Infinite’s brow raises at the detective’s blunt wish for such violence. He isn’t all that surprised though. The case he sent him on was full of violence and cruelty. Nothing small, or easily forgettable. He hadn’t seen the dump sight himself, but it couldn’t have been much different from the kinds incorporated to get rid of used up fighters. The major difference between them was the unfortunate offspring that joined their mothers. He reaches into his desk drawer for a drink, noting the bottle is nearly empty before pouring the remainder of its contents into two glasses. “This case is solved and has surely helped put you in a better light with your superiors, but don’t think for a moment that you won’t run across something like this again. This is just a taste of the depravity that exists in this world. You better have the stomach for it.” Pushing a glass towards Shadow, the jackal takes a sip from his own before directing his gaze to his office door. His ears turn to the laughter and chatter just outside. And in the mess of mostly undiscenable voices, he can hear the higher pitch of the wolf’s mixed in. Shadow downs his drink and watches curiously as the gang leader grows more distracted with the talking outside of his office. He’s about to ask what has the jackal so preoccupied when the same sound from weeks ago joins another. They are the unmistakable wails of pups. “An investment, huh?” Infinite turns back to him, brows knit before he takes another sip from his drink. “Making your own recruits now?” The jackal’s eyes narrow at the insinuation before he snorts in response. “She approached me three months ago, carrying pups and asking to hide from her employer. The very same one you just sent to Prison Island. She may very well have been added into that makeshift graveyard if I had thrown her back out.” The look of utter confusion on the detective’s face would have been comical if it wasn’t directed at him. “You only ‘assist’ those you can utilize. She’s a prostitute with infants, What possible use can you get out of her?” Another round of laughter echoes outside as the pups’ earlier wails become attention seeking whines. “I’ve received quite a bit from her already.” He doesn’t bother to elaborate, instead grabbing Shadow’s empty glass and placing it back near his own. “I do believe it’s time you left. I need to speak with her and we can’t risk her seeing you around here, can we?” The detective gives him a look he can't quite place before grumbling and heading towards the office door. "We'll speak again soon, Detective." Another, lower grumble is the only response he receives as Shadow exits his office and leaves the hideout. 

"You wanted to see me?" The female stands in front of the doorway, a pup in each arm and her eyes locked on the jackal leaning against his desk. "Yes, I did. You will no longer be staying here. In three days, you and your pups will be sent out of the city limits and picked up by an old 'friend' of mine." The wolf's ears fold nervously. The prospect of being sent away scares her. The fear of being unable to provide for her sickly pups or herself draws an unconscious whine from her. "What will I do? I don't know anyone...my pups..Please don't..-" Infinite stands from his desk and approaches her, silencing the rest of her plea with an unreadable expression. "Everything is already arranged. You can't stay here and you know that." He receives a quiet nod as one of the pups begins to fuss, squirming in his mother's grasp and whining lightly. "Tend to your pups. I'll escort you myself when the time comes." Again she nods, though clearly reluctant, before she steps out and goes back to her own quarters to care for her pups. Infinite returns to his desk, sinking deep into his seat with a tired sigh. He should be glad to finally be rid of them. To no longer have them as added responsibilities. And yet, the jackal feels a little apprehensive. They aren't family and shouldn't matter to him, but just like his Squad, they have managed to find a place in his den. 

_"The arrangements are set and there's no going back. They're on their own from then on."_

_The last few days pass quickly and leave most of the Squad members anxious when the time comes for the wolf and her pups to leave them. The youngest members seem the most affected though, sticking close to her on the final day and only leaving her side when Infinite leaves his office to escort her outside. She offers her thanks to them all before leaving, despite how afraid she is to have to leave._

The walk to their destination is silent, broken only by the rustling of the bag he carries or the occasional murmur from one of the pups carried by their mother. Despite the empty streets at this time of night, Infinite can feel the tenseness radiating off the female next to him. Her ears swivel to every small sound that echoes around them as her tail remains close to the back of her legs. It's only when he stops walking and peers down the street that he finally addresses her. "Relax, you are safe." He can see her glance at him out of the corner of his eye before focusing down on her sleeping pups. "The driver has already been paid in advance and he will take you to your destination. When you arrive, there should be an old raccoon by the name 'Melvin' waiting for you. He'll show you to your new living quarters." The female hums in thought before finally looking back to him, ears folded with uncertainty. "I assume he is the 'friend' you mentioned?" Infinite nods, his gaze still fixed on the street for her ride. "A rare loan customer of mine that managed to move out of the city and pay his debt. He was so grateful for the opportunity that he promised a favor should I ever want it. I gave him a call and had him arrange a place for you and your pups to stay. He and his human business partner own a small housing community for Chaotics that need time to find their feet." A car pulls around the corner and slows as it approaches. "He agreed that you would live rent free for two months. After that, you'll need to arrange payments with them." The wolf's eyes dart between the car and gang leader before it pulls up in front of them. The human driver inside offers them a nod of acknowledgement before turning his focus back to the road. "This is as far as I go." he states as he opens the back door for her. She looks into the car hesitantly but turns back to him, offering her pups over so she can climb in. Infinite places the bag onto the ground and takes them with equal, if not more hesitation as she enters the vehicle, the hint of a small smile when she reaches over to take them back. "You seem different...happy, even." A snort is what he offers as he hands the last pup over before offering up the bag as well. " Happy? Happy to be free of extra mouths to feed. You and your pups have taken up enough of my resources." Her reaction isn't the one he expects when she tries to stifle a laugh and his fur bristles in slight confusion. He doesn't dwell on it though, instead giving the bag a tap with his claw to draw her attention to it. "Do not open this until you are in your new home, understand?" Her brows knit together but she nods. "You will understand when you do." When she looks back at him, her muzzle is wet with fresh tears, further confusing the jackal. "Thank you, for everything you've done." He brushes the thanks off with huff, hand already on the door to close it. "Don't. I'm simply ridding myself of a nuisance." He hears the mother stifle another laugh before looking down to her offspring. "You've given my pups a chance to survive. I promise to offer a favor to you, no matter what or when." The jackal says nothing in return, instead closing the door and glancing towards the driver. "I will be in touch soon about the other five. Give my regards to Melvin." 

The jackal remains there until the car disappears around the corner and out of sight. The small family he housed is on their own now and the feeling of apprehension returns. In truth, she had done more good for his Squad than he ever could. It was something he himself could never repay fully. At the very least, the money he sent away with her would help cover some costs for the sickly pups. 

_"You and I are no different, are we? From the day you entered my office in search of help, it was for your pups. And you even cared for my rowdy 'family' in return. We are both just trying to help our own thrive…"_


	2. Bindings of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tie around his neck is a nuisance. A reminder of imprisonment, of being owned, and the pain of his mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- A look into the past before the main events of Mobius Noir.  
> \- Centered mostly around Infinite and his interactions with others in his life.  
> \- More snippets will be added later.  
> \- More tags and warnings will be added as stories are.
> 
> Come join us in our Noir dedicated server to see more on the main fic and meet others~
> 
> https://discord.gg/NKxK4Rx

He hates all the fussing. It's never been anything he tended to bother with but he also supposed it couldn't be helped at the moment. The gang leader had an important deal to look into, one that would open up a larger income flow and possibly lead to more territory for his gang. His right-hand man had decided that it was too important to not dress up properly for and even insisted on helping him with his clothing choices. While his tailored suits were usually more than enough to look the part, he always left out one piece from it, a piece that was now being placed around his neck as he grumbles and growls under his breath. "Is this really necessary? All my meetings last no more than a few minutes anyway. I don't see how this 'completes' anything." Infinite's tail twitches to his side before moving to the other with equal agitation. The elder jackal adjusting his tie scowls in return as he tightens the fabric closer to his neck. "You sound like a pup complainin' like that. S'ides, it's just for a few minutes. You said it yourself." Another low growl rumbles in the gang leader's throat as he curls and uncurls his fingers against his side. It's the only thing he can do to keep himself from ripping the offensive fabric from around his neck. 

_ "It's just a few minutes. That's all I need to tolerate it for." _

"There. Now you look like a proper boss." Gray takes a few steps back to admire his work, a smile of satisfaction on his muzzle. "As opposed to?..." The gang leader begins but cuts off as he skims his clawed fingers against the tie that is now a part of his attire. It's a simple black piece against the navy blue of his suit and the white of his buttoned up shirt. A simple piece of fabric that he grows more uncomfortable with each passing moment. "Just that you look like you mean business now." Infinite doesn't bother to respond. He knows that Gray is looking out for his success, though it does little to lessen the irritation he feels. "Whatever." He walks past the lighter pelted male to lean back against his desk. His claws inadvertently dig into its already tarnished exterior in an attempt to steady his hand as he looks past the other jackal and at the wall behind him. "Gray, I'll need you to remain here and keep an eye on things while I'm gone. I don't trust this buyer much and don't want any surprises when I get back." The older jackal nods but it's clear that he wants to question his boss' intentions. "I'm going alone." The bases of the elder's cropped ears turn in his direction before speaking. "But boss, that's -" "That's final." Gray drops his questioning and nods when Infinite's gaze shifts to him. "I'm a grown 'pup.' I can handle myself." he half jokes as his gaze softens. The lighter pelted male sighs inwardly before excusing himself out of the office. 

_ It was just a tie but he feels suffocated by it. The fully buttoned shirt doesn't help matters either. It had been years since he had something so snug around his neck. _

_ And he hates it. _

"What the hell was that? You expect to win a fight with a hit like that? Do it again!" The human's voice rings loudly in his ears and makes the pup quiver a moment before he focuses back on the training dummy he's been given to attack. Claw and bite marks riddle the wooden and burlap covered dummy, straw and miscellaneous stuffing peek through some of the larger holes made. The materials are tough to dig into though, and the young jackal is growing tired. Still, he knows he has a few hours before he'll be allowed to rest. "Now attack it like you mean it." The nameless Chaotic lunges at it, claws and teeth struggling to get purchase on the thick materials. He ignores the prick of splintered wood in his mouth and in the palms of his hands, concentrating instead on "killing" the object. His assault of the dummy only pauses when he loses his grip and must reposition himself in front if it. "Again." He's barely had time to catch his breath when he's commanded to attack again. This process goes on for nearly an hour and each time his owner seems more displeased with his progress. The last attack earns him an angered strike against the side of his head that leaves him on the ground and his ears ringing. "Get your ass up and do it again! I didn't spend the money I did on shit, so stop acting like it!" 

_ "Nothing would have impressed you anyway." _

A small whimper leaves the pup but he does as he's told and picks himself off the floor to face his "opponent" once more. He's confused by his owner's behavior though. What was this training even for? Why wasn't he reading and working on his writing as much anymore? Had he done something wrong? Another strike sends him back to the floor. His owner is once again yelling but he can't understand what's said over the painful throbbing in his skull. It isn't until one of his ears is snagged that he snaps back to attention. A yelp escapes him as he's yanked to his feet by the sensitive appendage. "Are you listening now?" the irritated man nearly snarls at his pet. The nameless pup nods, his sore ear hanging low as his other begins to fold close to his skull. "You'll starve tonight if you don't get your shit together, understand me? Not one fucking scrap." The jackal forces himself to stop cowering and looks back towards the dummy. He needs to eat. Another night without food would be horrible to endure again. His claws sink into the burlap of the dummy's "head," teeth biting and attempting to tear at the material before he loses his grip and falls off. A brief glance up reveals no new holes or damage though. He's done nothing to his target and his owner can see it too. Expecting another blow to his head, the pup waits for it, only to have the scruff of his neck grabbed instead. He isn't sure why, but he finds this kind of handling unacceptable, even instinctively disrespectful, and lets a growl escape his muzzle. 

_ "What the hell crossed my mind that night?" _

The low sound throws his owner into an immediate rage. His fist connects with the pup's jaw before dropping him to the floor. He's almost sure that it's broken, pain blossoming from it and into his entire head each time he tries to open his mouth. His owner is yelling and cursing above him but he can't focus on his words. The pain in his jaw and a feeling of dread is eating at him as he remains on the ground. A flash of the man's legs pass in front of his sight before returning just a minute after. "Little bastard. It seems I've been too easy on you. I'm going to fix that tonight." The jackal feels something slip roughly under his jaw, sending a new wave of pain through it before having the object tightened against his throat. He manages a gasp before being yanked up by the strap around his neck, briefly bringing him face to face with his owner. The man's eyes are cold as he chokes, tail lashing about as he struggles to breathe. He had definitely done something wrong this time. That much was for sure. The pup is close to blacking out before he's dropped back down and his owner is once again fussing with the strap around his neck, loosening it just enough for him to breathe comfortably before once again being scruffed. The Chaotic doesn't have enough air in his lungs to protest the rough handling as he's brought back into the room where his cage sits. His owner doesn't put him into it though, and that somehow worries him even more. "I'm going to beat your scrawny hide until you learn I mean business." The jackal is nearly thrown to the floor as his owner undoes his belt. He barely has enough time to glance over at the man before the tough material cuts down his back. A sharp yelp escapes the pup as his pelt and skin are torn by the strike. His owner doesn't stop at one hit though. He's keen on teaching his pet a lesson he'll never forget and brings his belt down numerous times. 

_ "You wanted a vicious fighter, but not one that would challenge you. You thought you could have it both ways." _

The young and fearful Chaotic is convinced he'll be killed. He curls into a ball in an attempt to protect himself but it does little against the larger and stronger human. He even attempts to apologize for whatever he's done but he can't form words. Nothing but choked sobs escape the pup as his back stings and warm blood drips from his wounds. His owner grabs him by his new collar, opens the cage and tosses him into it before locking it up. "Not going to growl at me ever again, are you?" There's no response but he continues. "Every time you fuck up, I'm going to ruin your hide." The young jackal stirs to look at his owner, whimpers and whines of pain escaping him with each shaking breath. "Quit your whimpering before I drag you out of there and leave you worse off." His pet forces down another whine, tail curling tightly between his legs as fear temporarily overpowers his pain. Seemingly satisfied for once, the man stands and heads towards the room's door, turning the light off and issuing a final threat before closing the door behind himself. "I'll beat that attitude  _ and _ weakness out of you." 

Left alone in his cage, the jackal whimpers quietly as the wounds on his back burn and jaw throbs. His owner has resorted to physical punishment for quite some time now, but nothing to this extent. He fights down the urge to cry out as he attempts to reposition himself on to his stomach, giving up when the pain makes him nearly black out. Anxious, painful, and in desperate need of comfort, the jackal brings his tail around and curls it against his body in an attempt to calm himself. 

_ The tight and itchy collar was a constant reminder that stepping out of line would be punished with brutality. He was property. A pet. And once his purpose was fulfilled… _

The urge to heave his last meal startles Infinite from his thoughts and he's suddenly aware of the tremor wracking his entire body. His tail is pressed firmly against his side and it takes him a moment to willingly uncurl it from himself. "How pathetic…" The gang leader forces himself away from his desk as he silently berates himself for the moment of weakness. Still, he can't help but reach a hand over his shoulder to where some of those burning wounds have healed. The leather had torn deep enough to keep fur from ever growing back, leaving welts of bare skin breaking through ashen and white fur. Constant reminders of his owner's violence. There's little time to dwell on his troubles though. The time to talk with the possible new buyer is approaching and he needs to be at their agreed meeting location soon. Grabbing his coat and hat, he leaves his office and passes by Gray on his way out of the hideout's main door. "I'll be back shortly." The older jackal only nods as he watches his boss head out, a curious air about him that he can't quite put his finger on.

_ "Years have passed, yet your ghost still attempts to keep me bound." _

_ "Try all you like. I refuse to give in." _


	3. Possessiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang leader reflects on the strange partnership he and the detective have formed over the years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- A look into the past before the main events of Mobius Noir.  
> \- Centered mostly around Infinite and his interactions with others in his life.  
> \- More snippets will be added later.  
> \- More tags and warnings will be added as stories are.
> 
> Come join us in our Noir dedicated server to see more on the main fic and meet others~
> 
> https://discord.gg/NKxK4Rx

_ Hot breaths are exhaled under him as he focuses on filling his own lungs with cooler air. His chest presses down against the hedgehog's heated back before nipping at black and red spines. It earns him a small grunt in response that brings a grin to his muzzle. _

Another, much needed, "transaction" leaves the gang leader and detective hunched over the old desk once more. Not so much an inconvenience for the jackal, but clearly not the most comfortable of places for the male under him. Infinite leaves the spines alone to look over his shoulder to his chair. A little more comfort would do them both some good. His arms wrap around Shadow's midsection before pulling him back tightly against himself. The hedgehog tenses briefly from the movement, red irises now glancing over his shoulder in clear confusion and discomfort as the knot under his tail is shifted slightly. "Warn me if you're going to move like that, asshole." Infinite quietly smirks behind him as he guides the now cranky hedgehog to sit in his lap as he falls back into his chair. "Quit bitching, detective. Or would you rather remain bent over hard wood?" He receives a grunt in response and knows he's won before the little argument has even had a chance to start. "That's what I thought." he continues as he moves his nose under sharp spines to reach the softer fur of the detective's neck. The jackal nips at the felt-like fur and skin, teeth raking against the sensitive spot and drawing a shaky breath from the other male. A soft growl of approval rumbles in his throat as Shadow willingly bares more of his neck to him. He isn’t quite sure if it’s out of need or simply instinct but he doesn’t let the invitation go to waste. His teeth once again graze against the soft skin and he has to fight down the urge to scruff the hedgehog. The thought has crossed his mind numerous times over the years, more so in times of heightened stress and frustration, and it confuses the jackal to no end. Never in all his free years had he wanted to or even considered doing so with any of his lays. Shadow should have been no exception. To feel possessive over or even care what the drunkard thought seemed asinine at best. Yet here he was, minding how roughly he nipped at the exposed neck in front of him, concerned about pushing his boundaries. How ridiculous it seemed compared to their years of forays. 

_ “All these years and I’ve yet to understand what makes you so different from the others. It’s a wonder I haven’t been driven mad yet.” _

“Ah!” Distracted with his thoughts, he nips into the detective’s neck a bit more sharper than intending, eliciting a sound that is neither of comfort nor completely painful. “W-What the hell are you doing?” The jackal says nothing, instead licking at the spot until he receives a soft sound. “Fin…?” Again he remains silent as he focuses on his grooming, stopping only to press his nose firmly to the detective’s neck and breathe in his scent. It overpowers even the smell of arousal and climax still hanging in the air of his office. The natural musk of his detective only brings out that possessive urge once more and it manifests as his hands wander up the detective’s shirt so he can rake his claws against the dark fur underneath. Shadow makes no sound of protest to the touches, instead leaning back against his chest when he pulls him closer. Infinite’s muzzle leaves the back of his neck to settle down against the hedgehog’s shoulder. Crimson irises that had reflected annoyance earlier now look over to his visible blue, half-lidded and calm. It’s the calmest he’s seen his detective in a while and it brings a feeling of satisfaction to the gang leader. His head lifts from his shoulder to offer the side of his neck a soft nip. The reaction he receives is nearly immediate as Shadow lets out a quiet whine and presses back against his chest more firmly. Neck and throat exposed, the jackal’s teeth graze the vulnerable fur and skin with gentle care that most would think impossible, given his reputation. The detective shivers and gasps weakly against him, eyes shut tightly as sharp canines work tenderly up towards his jaw. 

_ “You test my patience at every turn yet put trust in me that some would call foolish.” _

_ “...I don’t understand you.”  _

Another small sound escapes Shadow as the gang leader licks at his jaw. Why did he even bother with this grooming? When did it even start? The answers have eluded him for so long, and yet he continues to tend to his detective. Maybe it was some form of self soothing. Maybe he just enjoyed the reactions and sounds he could get from the usually stoic hedgehog. Perhaps it was a mix of both. Whatever the case may be, Shadow never protests against it, so he continues to do as he pleases. It’s a ritual that has become so ingrained into their interactions that he can’t imagine them without it. In fact, he normally refuses to. The thought of this all suddenly ending freezes his movements, his tongue left mid-lick before slowly withdrawing back into his muzzle. Plenty of lays, both male and female, had come and gone before Shadow. Some had been “favorites” for months before their ways parted and not once had he thought twice about them. They didn’t truly matter to him one way or another. They could be replaced, and often were, within days. The hedgehog was different though. He mattered in ways Infinite couldn’t quite figure out or understand. What would happen if he wanted to end their interactions? To desire parting ways with him and the gang for good? Or worse, to have their ways forcefully and unwillingly parted. 

_ “Don’t...” _

A soft snore snaps him out of his dark thoughts and he glances to his side to see that Shadow has managed to doze off. He couldn’t really find it surprising though, considering how upset and worked up he had been when he first entered the office. He quietly listens to the detective’s slowed breaths as he realizes his own had quickened. What a mess he’s in, yet, he refuses to believe it’s all that bad.  _ This  _ is worth it, isn’t it? Another snore makes him smirk before he curls his tail up and across his detective’s body. His nose once again presses along the sleeping hedgehog’s neck to take in more of the scent he has grown fond, and even needy of, over the years. Shadow remains quiet in his lap, only moving to hold onto the fluffy appendage draped across his form. He’s clearly lost in his own dreams, and Infinite doesn’t dare to wake him, moving no more than enough to nip at one of his lowered ears. There’s enough time to let the detective rest, as well as enjoy the moment while he can. “My confusing, frustrating, drunkard of a detective...” he whispers quietly into the dark ear. 

_ “But you are indeed my detective. And will continue to be, so long as you permit it.” _


	4. A Reaper's Roots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With most of the gang hanging out for the night and little distraction, Infinite dwells on the kill that shaped him into the fighter and killer he became.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- A look into the past before the main events of Mobius Noir.  
> \- Centered mostly around Infinite and his interactions with others in his life.  
> \- More snippets will be added later.  
> \- More tags and warnings will be added as stories are.
> 
> Come join us in our Noir dedicated server to see more on the main fic and meet others~
> 
> https://discord.gg/NKxK4Rx

_ "Let me forget. At least for a little while." _

A glass of whiskey sits on the worn desk, next to it, the now empty bottle. Its contents had been emptied in just a few hours, an abnormal amount for the jackal that sat slouched in the nearby chair. Blue and amber eyes stare at the last of his drink as he debates on whether to drown his remaining thoughts with it or not. An unsteady hand reaches for it, only to fall back to the desk with a low thud. Infinite isn't one to drink heavily, believing that dulled senses make for piss poor chances at survival. Tonight is an exception though. Gray had taken most of the boys out to blow off some steam and indulge in what the night life had to offer. There was no doubt that Rouge's would be their destination. This left the hideout quieter than usual, and with nothing to distract him, Infinite's mind had begun to wander. It hadn't been so bad at first. Thoughts of money he was still owed, possible opportunities to expand his reach, and even the possibility of getting some proper sleep while his rowdy pups were away had occupied him. Though, it wasn't long before the silence of the den managed to stir up other, unwanted memories. 

Living on the streets and struggling for food and shelter had been rough and unpleasant for him when he was younger, but it was the fights his previous owner had forced him to partake in that troubled him the most. The sounds, smells, and even taste still lingered in his mind years after. All of it had been for the sake of entertaining a crowd and lining his owner's pockets with more money. The jackal's eyes close with a building nausea as the image of the human that owned him comes into focus. He recalls the way the scent of alcohol came off of him like a cheap cologne and how he stood by his ring side to demand more of his pet. To demand more bloodshed for the cheering crowd. To demand more pain and death. Infinite hated it, and yet found that it was the only outlet he had available to him as a way to relieve the tension and anxiety his owner had created. To be able to inflict pain on the other fighters before taking their lives in front of their owners had brought a sickening, almost addictive, feeling of satisfaction. A fleeting sense of control that he lost the moment he was returned to his cage when all the nights' matches were done.

His eyes crack open with a low growl. The hate and fear he still feels towards the dead man overwhelms his earlier nausea. Even after so many years and willfully trying, Infinite can't deny that the human has left his mark in more ways than one. Violence is his default solution to stress and as if unconsciously validating it, his eyes lock on the empty whiskey bottle before snatching it in his clawed grasp and flinging it across the room with a snarl. The impact against the wall ends with an explosion of shards that barely satiates his frustration though. No amount of drinks, cigarettes, sex, or rage will change his past. In his eyes, Jack had created a monster. One who now constantly battles between feral instinct and the barest understanding of morality. 

Gaze locked on the remnants of glass that litter the floor, Infinite sinks into his chair with a low whine as his thoughts return to the ring; before it had been stained by the blood of countless fighters. Back to when tall grey bars created a large and clean cage, to when a scared and hapless stolen pet would be the first to fall under his violence. He slouches deeper into the chair, head leaned back and eyes shut tightly to fight down another wave of nausea.

_ "I only wanted my freedom. The freedom that had been promised to both of us..." _

The entirety of the day had been eerily quiet and devoid of its usual routines. Jack had been at the barn most of the afternoon while his wife and kids were away visiting her parents. It had been a suggestion the man had proposed earlier in the week, stating that it would "be good for the kids to spend some time with their grandparents." The man feigned illness in the morning though and was left home to do whatever he pleased while they were out of the house. The young pup thought it was odd that he hadn't been taken out of his cage at all as the hours passed. Surely his owner would want him to spend this time training while everyone else was away, wouldn't he? The training never came, nor did any meal, and as the sun set and the room became dark, the jackal settled into the thin layer of hay to sleep for the night. Only when the sound of heavy footsteps echo outside the room does he stir. The familiar sound of the door's lock disengaging makes him bolt upright, tail curling close to his body as the man opens the door and steps inside _.  _ "Wake up, pup. We're going out." He barely has a chance to shake the grogginess from himself before his owner unlocks his cage door and drags him out by his collar. The jackal stands there and waits as he's been trained to as Jack grabs a leash. All the while, the man seems excited about something as he moves about the small room. He grabs the empty trash can from its corner before snatching the hanging leash from the wall and latching it to his pet's collar with a grin. "Let's go. I have a new test for you." The youngster follows beside him obediently but glances back when they pass by the usual spot in the house where Jack trains him. It earns him a sharp yank on the leash to refocus his gaze forward as they exit the house and make their way to the barn. As brief as it is, the cool air feels good against his pelt, even if his scarred back feels the chill more. The enjoyable moment is cut short when they come to a stop at the barn's large doors, the grin on his owner's face widening as he opens one and leads his pet inside. What greets the young canid is not the usual stables he had seen twice before, but an entirely remodeled interior. The stalls are gone with more than a quarter of the barn now behind bars that reach the roof. It appears to be a large cage of sorts, with smaller sections on either side that act as holding areas. Inside the left section is another young jackal, tail tucked between his legs as he stares at Jack. The human's nameless pet has never seen another Chaotic before, let alone another jackal, and his tail sways with the slightest hint of curiosity. The other pup remains still though, frozen in fear of the man as he places the garbage can down before walking his pet to the opposite side of the odd structure. He unlatches the outermost door and removes the collar from Infinite's neck before pushing him inside. "This is it pup. I'm going to see what you've learned." The youngster doesn't know what he means and looks back in clear confusion before the man walks around to slide open the inner doors that lead out into the larger cage. "Go on, get in there." His pet does as he's told but the other jackal refuses to move. He tries to huddle himself deeper into a corner and only leaves it when Jack prods roughly at him with the broken stick of a rake left within the converted barn. Inside the center, Infinite studies the other youngster and sees that he's no older than he is. His tail begins to wag, an unconscious reaction to the possibility of finally having some contact with another like himself. The joy is short lived though as the other jackal shys away, focus back on Jack before a pitiful whine escapes him. "I want to go home…" The man sneers in return but remains eerily calm as he speaks. "I'll let you go back home, but only if you defeat him." He points towards Infinite, who now stares back warily before continuing. "In fact, whoever wins gets to go free." The other Chaotic looks at him before glancing back to the man, clearly unsure what he means. "Kill him. Kill him and you get your freedom." The words send a shiver down his pet's spine and he can't help the nervous whimper that escapes him. He couldn't be serious, could he? Telling another Chaotic to kill him was just a scare tactic, a lesson for doing badly during his last training session, right? The distress must be clear on his features because Jack walks over to where he's standing and taps the stick against the bars. "Same goes for you, pup. You kill that other jackal and you go free from here."

Blue and amber eyes shift back to the stolen jackal in the ring, fur bristling with discomfort. He wants that freedom, but is he really prepared to take the other pup's life for it? He doesn't have much time to decide as the other Chaotic moves towards him, lips curling to bare teeth. The other youngster is hooked on Jack's words and attacks first, desperate to win his prize. "What the fuck are you doing? Get in there and maul him!" the man yells as Infinite barely dodges a swipe from the stolen jackal. This isn't the same as when he practices on the training dummies. They don't fight back or reek of fear. They don’t want to  _ kill _ him. He dodges another wild swing but loses his balance, faltering enough for the other youngster to land a blow. A fist connects with the side of his head surprisingly hard, making him stumble a bit before a sharp pain radiates from his right ear as the other pup's teeth catch the tip of the sensitive appendage and rip through thin flesh and cartilage with ease. Injured ear hanging low and bloody with a hand clasped over it, a silent plea to be let out is clear in his gaze as he glances at his owner. There's nothing sympathetic in the way the human glares back though. He yells at him to stop being so weak and fight back before jamming the stick between the bars to force him back towards the other jackal. "You want your freedom, pup? Earn it!" 

Something within the youngster snaps as the other pet approaches once more. His own fear, and now pain, draw a snarl from him as he lunges forward and catches the other male off guard. The other jackal lacks training and takes a fist directly to his jaw, leaving him dizzy from the blow and unable to balance himself when he's tackled down to the cold floor. Both Chaotics growl and snarl as they claw and bite at each other like wild animals rather than civilized beings, all of it seemingly great entertainment for the man who looks on with a smirk. The captive pet underneath Infinite's frame begins to whine as he fights desperately to get back up, words of apology slipping out of him with his increasing fear. The pain from the hits and claws are easily ignored by the trained jackal though. He's equally determined to have his promised freedom as well. To be back in the living room reading and writing, or even being shown off to his owner's friends again. Anything to be free of his training, the harsh whippings, and that lonely cage. The pup under him begins to plead for his life, he "just wants to go home," but the attempt to earn mercy falls on deaf ears. Infinite loses himself in the moment, so desperate to fulfill what his master has requested that he ignores the other male's pleas and slips into the motions of his training. His teeth and claws sink into the other jackal, drawing growls and pained cries until his jaws find the other youngster's throat. There's a momentary gasp as sharp teeth sink easily through fur and flesh, and with a snarl, he jerks his head violently to tear at the vulnerable spot. The sudden taste of warm copper jolts him out of his violent haze and he quickly scrambles up on his feet again. His owner cheers but he can barely hear it as the other male struggles to stand up, a choked wet sound leaving his muzzle before their gazes lock. 

The world around him seems to fade as he can only focus on the other pup in front of him. Wide, tearful ambers stare at him in agony and fear as he clutches desperately at his ruined throat, blood and gargled breaths escaping between trembling fingers. The young fighter can only stare back in equal horror as the stolen pet's eyes begin to lose focus and instead look through him. His ears fold flat against his skull as the fatally wounded male stumbles back clumsily and falls to the floor, a few raspy breaths escaping the torn opening in his neck before he stills and falls silent.

This is what Jack had wanted, wasn't it? He encouraged this violence and offered freedom in return. He was only doing what the human requested. So why did he feel so conflicted? Why did he feel so terrible?

The sickening realization of what he's just done hits him harder than any punch in the gut could and he has to look away as bile threatens to rise up. "I'm sorry…" The words are out of his mouth before he even realizes it. Remorse and regret overpower every other emotion enough to forget that his owner is still nearby. The man hears his pitiful words though and storms into the ring only moments later to yank on his untorn ear. "Sorry? There's no room for that weak shit here. You know what 'sorry' will get you?" He releases his ear to grab onto the scruff of the jackal's neck, forcing him to look at the other pet he's just killed. "This is what weakness looks like, pup. You want to end up like him?" The jackal cowers and shakes his head, a small "No, sir" whispered out as he's offered temporary relief when the hold on his scruff is released. He stands there quietly awaiting Jack's next commands but the man seems too busy inspecting the body. He looks over the deceased male's torn throat with morbid curiosity before laughing to himself. "Messy for a first kill but you'll get better with more training. I have plans for you." The young Chaotic's body tenses at the man's words. What plans? He was going to be freed, wasn't he? Jack seems to notice the sudden change in the jackal's demeanor and sneers at him. "What's the matter? Spit it out." The pup takes a moment to choose his words carefully to avoid drawing the man's ire any further. "I'm confused by the talk of plans. If I'm free…-" Jack snorts at his questioning Chaotic. "Did you really think I meant freedom out of here? I spent too much money and time on you to do that." The pup's stomach drops but he doesn't dare voice the distress that the human's words cause him. "Your freedom comes when I let you out of that cage to bring you into the ring. You fight, you win. You might even get a shower and a meal if you manage that. The only other way you're leaving here...-" He picks up the stolen pup's body by the scruff, walking it over to the garbage can before tossing it in without a second thought. "-...Is in the trash. Understand?" The young Chaotic nods his head, jaw tight before uttering a quiet "Yes, sir…" His gaze falls to the floor where a puddle of blood has pooled from his kill before he's directed to go back into his holding area to be retrieved. His owner is smiling again, proud of the death caused by his future fighter but the jackal feels numb. The promise of freedom had been a lie that the man used to encourage two young pups to fight to the death over. And as he's led back to the house and returned to his cage, he can only think about the other jackal's pained and terrified final moments. He wipes furiously at the blood still on his muzzle and even attempts to scrape the taste of it from his tongue with his claws. The dead jackal's blood seems to cling to him though. Even overpowering the scent of his own as the injury to his untreated ear continues to lazily drip blood onto his cage's bedding. He shivers uncontrollably, not from cold but from the trauma of the evening. "I'm sorry..." Too much for the youngster to handle, he curls into a tight ball, tail curling over his face and head as he whimpers and whines into it. He doesn't care if Jack hears him being "weak," almost wishing for the pain of a beating to distract him from the events of the night.

" _ I'm sorry…" _

Infinite’s eyes snap open as the lingering scent and taste of the other pet's blood mixes with the whiskey coming back up his throat. He leans to his right side, retching the contents of his stomach into the small garbage can by his desk as shivers wrack his frame. "...Fucking whiskey…" he grumbles to himself as he waits for his stomach to settle once more. His tail is curled around his body, the uneven white tips resting just under his neck. He normally despises this show of weakness, even without anyone around to view it, but he relents to it this time. The desire to feel some form of comfort is too strong, and as another violent shiver runs through his body, his tail curls tighter in response. The nameless jackal pup had died many years ago, yet always remained as the one kill the gang leader remembered the clearest. The one kill he truly regretted, even if it had been unavoidable. The unfortunate pet had been the beginning of his violent career as a fighter. The beginning of a blood sport that would fill his owner's wallet and supply the black market with more victims. 

_ "There is no room for weakness though..." _

He forces himself to straighten back up, the tremors subsiding a little with his conviction. He didn't have the luxury of weakness or regrets. His gang needed a focused leader if they were to stay safe and continue to expand their reach. Weakness would get him nowhere, especially if he planned to continue destroying the businesses he once helped feed. 

_ “I’ve idled long enough. There’s work to be done.” _

The jackal lets out a huff, finally uncurling his tail from himself and stands from his chair on slowly steadying legs to go about cleaning up. His mind refocuses on the current case he's supplied the Detective with, another human-imposed misery that the gang leader would take malicious delight in destroying; a Chaotic breeder's home with an increasingly disturbing reputation. Anyone with a background in the ring knows of the practices that go on to create more pets and fighters. Most, including himself, had even been the products of such. It's a practice that the jackal loathes, perhaps even more than the fighting rings themselves. In a few days time, there will be one less business adding to Chaotic suffering but he knows there will be more to come. More breeding businesses to shut down. More fighting rings to uncover and bust. More, by extension through Shadow, opportunities to unleash his own form of retribution against the humans who continue to profit off of cruelty. It was a constant battle that he fought as stubbornly as the hedgehog pursued his own case.

_ “Nothing will bring that innocent jackal back, but maybe it can help stop the creation of another monster...another “Blue-Eyed Reaper.” _


End file.
